Nadia rode her bike for a total of $132$ miles over the past $12$ days, and she rode the same amount each day. How many miles did Nadia ride her bike each day?
Explanation: The number of miles biked each day is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of days that Nadia went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $132\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ days}$ $132\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ days} = 11 \text{ miles per day}$ Nadia biked $11$ miles each day.